smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurfs (film series)
"The Smurfs" is a live-action/3D CGI animated film series developed by Sony Pictures Animation and The Kerner Entertainment Company. The first film of the series was released in theaters on July 29, 2011, with the second intended to be released in the summer of 2013 and a third in 2015. Plot Summary ''The Smurfs ''See The Smurfs (film) at Smurfs Wiki for full details. The Smurfs during the Blue Moon Festival end up traveling through time to modern-day New York City when a portal opens up in a place called the Forbidden Falls. Gargamel and Azrael also go through the portal in pursuit of the Smurfs, but end up losing them as they take residence with a young human couple named Patrick and Grace Winslow, who were expecting their first child together. The Smurfs help Patrick with his advertising campaign while the couple helps protect the Smurfs until they can open the portal to return to their own time. Meanwhile, Gargamel takes up residence at Belvedere Castle in Central Park to build a Smurf essence extractor with which he intends to use against the Smurfs when he captures them. ''The Smurfs 2 In this sequel to the hybrid live action/animated family blockbuster comedy ''The Smurfs, the evil wizard Gargamel creates a couple of mischievous Smurf-like creatures called the Naughties that he hopes will let him harness the all-powerful, magical Smurf-essence. But when he discovers that only a real Smurf can give him what he wants — and only a secret spell that Smurfette knows can turn the Naughties into real Smurfs — Gargamel kidnaps Smurfette and brings her to Paris, where he has been winning the adoration of millions as the world's greatest sorcerer. It's up to Papa, Clumsy, Grouchy, and Vanity to return to our world, reunite with their human friends Patrick and Grace Winslow, and rescue her! Will Smurfette, who has always felt different from the other Smurfs, find a new connection with the Naughties Vexy and Hackus – or will the Smurfs convince her that their love for her is True Blue? Empath: The Luckiest Smurf series While the 2011 Smurfs movie has no canonicity with either the comic books or the cartoon show, versions of some of its characters like Narrator and Crazy appear in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf stories along with an analog of Gutsy Smurf named Duncan McSmurf. Narrator in these stories believes that Hefty's dislike for Duncan and his constantly calling him Gutsy (a name that he hates) is that Hefty in the 2011 movie felt like he was totally upstaged by Duncan's counterpart and thus the sentiment was carried over into Hefty's own personality regardless of the media. The movie's Blue Moon Festival also appears in the stories in a different form, with one of them foretelling the arrival of Baby Smurf a few years before Empath's final return from Psychelia, as blue moons in these stories do not indicate when a baby Smurf is going to be born as they normally do in the comic books or the cartoon show. Clumsy's and Grouchy's personalities have a mix of both their cartoon show counterparts and their 2011 movie counterparts, with Clumsy using the cartoon show personality to hide the fact that he is very shy and insecure about himself. The characters of Patrick and Grace Winslow in addition to their dog Elway appear as 19th Century American pioneers during the Smurfs' time travels in The Lost Year. The movie itself exists in-universe as a product based on Peyo's discovery of their existence. In the Mirror Universe, the movie's plot is different: the Smurfs purposely traveled through time to modern-day New York City to cause trouble and hopefully to force open the portal so that the other Smurfs could travel to the present and attempt to take over the world. However, Gargamel couldn't let the Smurfs do that, so he traveled into the present and gained the help of Odile Jouvenel in order to stop them. Smurfy Stories The Smurfy Stories series uses Smurf characters from the movie universe. Smurfy Tales The Smurfy Tales universe uses some characters and themes from the movie. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories An adaptation of the film universe-related video feature, The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol, is also part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Smurfs2.jpg Smurfs 2 Movie Poster 2012.jpg Category:Smurfs media Category:Movies Category:Open to Community